


Relena Pie

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, Relena, some offspring, and a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relena Pie

The beach was lively, the sun bright and the sand hot beneath their feet. Heero and Relena’s eldest had already gone off to join a group of other boys in some indeterminable ballgame, while their youngest watched Heero rub Relena’s back with sunscreen.  
  
“You missed a spot.” she pointed out, her short, dark ponytail falling over the top of her head as she leaned over her mother.  
  
“Good eyesight.” Heero grunted.  
  
Relena hummed distractedly, already beginning to doze off.  
  
“No.” Heero warned as the girl scooped up a handful of sand.  
  
“I wanna make a mommy pie.”  
  
He had to push her little hand away. “Not now, Katrina.”  
  
“But -”  
  
“Wait until she’s absorbed the butter. It’ll taste better that way.” He caught her eye and winked; she giggled. Relena smiled into her towel.  
  
“When’s that?”  
  
“Half an hour.”  
  
“When’s half an hour?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Heero finished up and capped the bottle, while Katrina made a moat around her parents with her foot.  
  
“Is it now?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“Then when?”  
  
Heero beaconed and showed her his watch. “When the little arm is here.”  
  
She squinted at it for a minute. “But that’s gonna take forever!”  
  
“Not if you do something fun in the meantime.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
He tried to think of what Relena would say (all the while hoping that she’d say it for him), but came up with nothing. “We’re at the beach, I’m sure you can think of something.”  
  
“I wanna make a mommy pie.”  
  
“How about making a daddy pie first?” Relena finally suggested, without opening her eyes. “Daddies are easier. Less bumpy.”  
  
“No.” Katrina stuck out her tongue.  
  
Heero glared back. “Then how about a swim?”  
  
Katrina’s eyes went wide. “I can’t swim.”  
  
“I’ll teach you.” Smirking, Heero got up, grabbed his squealing daughter, and carried her away under his arm.  
  
“Do you know how birds learn to fly?” Relena heard him say. “They’re born high up in a tree and one day their parents simply throw them out.”  
  
“Nooooooooo!”  
  
They came back almost an hour later, Heero saying for what sounded like the hundredth time that she could swim just fine once she stopped laughing and screaming. Katrina paid him no heed, yelled “I’m gonna make a mommy pie!”, and did just that. Relena obediently brushed her hair out of the way and Heero handed over shells to use as topping.  
  
“It’s done! Dig in, everyone!” Katrina said proudly once her mother’s back was all covered and tucked in with sand.  
  
“Roger that.”  
  
Relena tried to look over her shoulder without shifting the sand, but Heero was leaning away, over her legs. Something beyond the mass of sand tickled, and then -  
  
Relena yelped.  
  
“Delicious.” Heero declared, smacking his lips.  
  
Relena leaned back, heedless of the already ruined crust of sand, and straightened her bikini bottom over the ever so faint marks left by Heero’s teeth.  
  
“You broke my pie!” Katrina wailed.  
  
“I think daddy owes us all ice cream for startling the pie.” Relena said, giving him a pointed look.  
  
“It was a good pie.” he said consolingly.  
  
Katrina was not consoled.  
  
“You broke my pie, you broke it!”  
  
Heero heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Go get your brother. You’re getting ice cream.”  
  
Katrina looked from her father to her mother, who smiled and nodded.  
  
“Don’t break my cone!” Katrina yelled over her shoulder as she ran off to find her brother.  
  
“I would hate to think what you’d get up to with ice cream if this is how you treat pie.” Relena said with a playful tap on his arm.  
  
“Nothing worse than what the pie herself would do.”  
  
She snorted and shook the sand from her beach towel. “Come on. Let’s get the kids their treat before they’re old enough to realise what bad examples their parents are setting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
